Pact Mortel
by Silivrenelya
Summary: The body below him was only gristles, sinew and flames. Indeed, the fox demon had devoured his soul - not in totality, but a very large part. Blazing golden and orange volutes were swirling around his body, and his spasms were intensifying. "Fight Naruto! Fight and win!" - Yaoi/SongFic/PicFic/DRAMA! - The very end of the Fourth Ninja War.


**Author** : _Silivrenelya_  
**Manga/Anime** : Naruto Shippuden  
**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto-sama, and Joe Hisaishi-sama. *amen*  
**Genres** : Songfic/PicFic/Yaoi/DRAMA  
**Pairing** : NaruSasuNaru  
**Rating** : **T** for violence and harsh words/images. Do not take it lightly! You are warned.

**Picture**** :**

It's a beautiful Deviantart fanart by _Orin_.

**Music**** :**

_The Legend Of Ashitaka Theme - Mononoke Hime_, by Joe Hisaishi (and with the "repeat" mode of course :D) !

.

**Note** :

Hi everyone ! Finally, I post this OS ! To be honest, I am French, and I already published it in my native language. But, I wanted to improve my English, so I decided to translate it.

I would like to thank A LOT the author TigerInTheMoonlight, who has been my beta-reader for this story. She is amazing and helped me perfectly. Thank you !

For the medias, I'll have to force you to listen and watch it haha. No, seriously, it is really important. The links are on my profile, so, you won't have to move a lot ! Thanks, and have a good reading !

_- Sili_

* * *

**Pacte Mortel**

He knew it. He knew it was a bad idea, but then what? He would do nothing? He would stay right here like the loser he was, in the end, and would try nothing? While he was losing the one he loved? He couldn't resolve himself to accept this end.

He had to change it. Whatever the price.

" NARUTO! Naruto - damn it - wake up! Hold on, I beg you,_ NARUTO! _"

The ebony haired teenager felt panic rise from within, then overwhelm him completely. In front of him, or rather below him, lay Naruto Uzumaki, his eternal rival, but his most beautiful reward, his most amazing trophy against this hatred that, once, he couldn't manage. The blond's eyes were open, but his gaze was distant. His wailing and spasms upturned the raven's yet well-toned stomach.

_Why? Why all this pain? _He let out a cynical smile. Surely it was the irony of fate. He, who had once searched to destroy, now only wanted to rebuild, to find the redemption. _Peace._

But did he deserve it?

" Shhhhh, shhhh, it's okay, it's okay. Everything's okay, breathe, _breathe_... Come on Naruto, I _know_ you can do it, come back, _come back..! _"

The body below him was only gristles, sinew and flames. Indeed, the fox demon had devoured his soul - not in totality, but a very large part. Blazing golden and orange volutes were swirling around his body, and his spasms were intensifying. His jaw tensed, his vivid gaze letting only the hell that he was probably undergoing past. Sasuke had in front of him a sinking soul, burning in the fire of Hades, bumping to the boulders of the Styx, with no hand to save him.

Was it written, to be exactly this way?

" I'm gonna save you Naruto. You'll see, we'll be fine, just the two of us. Just... Don't die ok? Stay with me Naruto. You hear me? Answer me,_ please..! _"

The body underneath became overcome with tremors. A furnace -that cracks, cuts itself up and ignites. The fair-haired teen arched his back almost inhumanly in a silent scream, while his iris was disappearing under the purple of his tears. Tears of blood.

Soon, everything will be over.

" No... No no no no no Naruto! Come back, you're stronger than him, I know it! You can fight, I feel your strength, you have the courage! Fight Naruto, _fight and win!_ "

The young Uchiha held the fallen angel's face between his crimson hands. So much blood had spilt. _Why..? All this war, what did it lead in the end? Peace? Ha! That's a good joke. _The proof was right here, below his own body, weakened by all these hours of fighting. He had challenged him. Naruto had challenged him, and he, guilty of being nothing but a deserter, so conceited, had accepted. He didn't suspect, no... He hadn't even imagined this deal with the Devil the blond had made in order to make him go back. _Just for him... And Naruto was going to die for his return._ But what's the point? Now that he was all alone, what was the point in everything, if it just lead up to this? Once again, he was being selfish. He was only thinking to his own happiness. _But what was the point in realising wonderful things, if it was too late to share them with the person you love? _Naruto was leaving, underneath his own chest, his own heart, between the palms of his own hands. No. He had to change all of this.

A desperate hit. Then another one, right in the heart. A lightning, a flame.

" WAKE UP! I FUCKING NEED YOU! _NARUTO!_ "

He was expelled. There was a thud, followed by a bestial howling. Naruto was nothing but raw flesh in full combustion. The honey-colored body rose several meters above the muddy, ravaged ground on which they had lain. The only two survivors. Sasuke and Naruto. The moon and the sun. They were contradictions, but yet complementary. And above all, vital.

There was an explosion of lava, followed by another scream.

A more human scream.

" Naruto...! "

The ebony haired teen rushed toward the young hero, arms outstretched in anticipation for his falling. When he caught him, just a few mere centimetres from the ground, he had to retch. The blond's body was flabby. Devoid from any bones, he seemed to have become but a rag. A doll, dirty and soiled by so much idiotic pride and belligerence. _What was this world?_

Suddenly, Naruto stretched his arms toward Sasuke, eyes wide open. These eyes... The raven could now read in them all the distress, the fear, the pain of this abandoned child. The members torn, the soul tattered, there was nothing left of him. His beautiful azure gaze had been burned by the demonic flames, and his sunny hair had been dragged through the mud, ash and blood.

_What have you became for me, Naruto..? All I didn't want for you. I preferred to endure everything on my shoulders alone, live in the role of the villain so you would never get to this nightmarish ending. And yet... This is exactly where I am. In hell._

_Naruto..._

Then nothing, anymore.

" Sasuke..._ Thank you... _"

A solitary whisper in the bloodthirsty darkness. A last sigh before the ascension. His body calms down, slackens, and falls asleep. Sasuke watches him, then recoils from the inevitable. _No, it couldn't end this way. This wasn't written! And what about that Sage's words? Bullshit! The Child of the Prophecy? The Saviour? Oh yes, he is strong and reliable, that Saviour - well he's dead! DEAD!_

The dark-haired teen clenched his teeth violently, swallowing a sob. _It's a ninja's duty to be strong, Sasuke. Never forget this._

A tear escaped. Then another one. Soon, the tears of his companion had partially cleaned the blond's stained face of the dirt and blood, revealing his unmoving features underneath the unceasing tears. _To hell with ethics, to hell with Ninjas!_

A cry of rage resounds on the battlefield. Then sobs, horrible sobs. _What an irony. Weren't the villains the ones who are supposed to lose? Why didn't the Good triumph over Evil this time? What lies those fairytales are. Besides, who still believes in them nowadays? After three wars, and a fourth one just finished and lost, who would still claim to believe in these bullshits?!_

Everything is over. The Ninja era has been devastated. No one had won. The human race had failed, and miserably. The result? Losses, many, many losses. But above all, one loss. One, and only one, loss who counted more than the others for him.

He stared at his former opponent's lifeless face and detailed every trait, every scar. His three infamous marks had disappeared from his cheeks. So, this was really the end. The deserter's onyx eyes ran over the blond's face, searching for any solution.

Anything. He was willing to do anything to save him.

" Naruto... I'm_ so _sorry... "

His grip strengthened around his friend's nape. His forehead reached the blond's own, and the young Uchiha let the grief take over. He tried to capture any particle of heat that was still on Naruto's body. He didn't want to lose him. He had desired him so much, had waited so long for this moment. But did he ever imagine this scenario? This defeat, so much more than simply devastating? No._ Never._

An impossible love.

The ebony haired Ninja leant gently and placed a chaste kiss on the lips of the golden haloed teen. Paradoxically, it remained soft, pliable, though battered by the heat and battle. It was almost pleasant.

" Forgive me, Naruto... I love you. "

He contracted his jaw and squinted harshly, letting a very last salty diamond escape. All this, all for nothing. Everything, absolutely everything, reduced to ashes. The apocalypse had finally arrived. The gaping doors of hell had exploded and all the monstrous things had come to the surface of this world.

_Why Naruto, why?_

Henceforth, hope will be a luxury that nobody can afford. Misery will resume its rights, and joy will be far away from homes. _Naruto, you were their only hope. You were their joy. Now, now... What will remain?_

Like a quiet, volatile snowflake, a breath reappears.

_Naruto. You are the hope for all._

* * *

Aaaaaand, over!

So, how was it? I'm awaiting for your reactions, for those who survived..! 8D

Mouah!

_- Sili_


End file.
